DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): In this application the Principal Investigator requests support to conduct the Gay Urban Men's Survey (GUMS) to assess risk factors for infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), HIV-disease-related health practices, and mental health problems related to the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) among homosexual and bisexual men (N = 5,800) residing in gay neighborhoods in 10 urban areas of the United States. He and his associates will conduct a probability survey of homosexual neighborhoods and will oversample racial/ethnic minority homosexual men. They expect to be able to provide detailed prevalence estimates (by social strata) of AIDS-related prevention and health practices, and mental health problems for a representative sample of homosexual men that will be generalizable to homosexual/bisexual men residing in homosexual neighborhoods in medium and large urban centers of the United States.